A Royal Future
by happyday girl
Summary: During a late, twilight evening in Rivendell, Thorin, Fili and Kili are resting. Suddenly they are interrupted by a young, inquisitive character- who is he? Why is he in the Elven city? A short little fic, introducing a major character a little early, give it a go? Please R&R!


**Hello! I couldn't get away from this fandom; it's one of my favourites!**

**This fic is set when the dwarves reach Rivendell, and an important character makes an early appearance… enjoy!**

The twilight breathed peace. A blue hue fell over Rivendell, the high trees creating a dappled light on the white stone walls. Many of the dwarves had retired for the night; some to the food hall, others to their rooms to rest before setting off the next morning. Only three still sat in the moonlight on the stone grounds of the Elven city; Kili, Fili and Thorin were sat in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Staring out into the majestic view of the city, Kili sighed, crossed his arms, and closed his eyes. Thorin's eyes shot up. 'You both should rest. We will start off at first light- it's only a few hours away.'

Fili snorted. 'And you- when do you rest? I never see you sleep.'

'I don't need sleep, not when something needs to be done.' Thorin snapped, although he gave a wane smile at his nephews, who rolled their eyes at each other.

They sat back in silence, the sound of crickets and birdsong filling their senses.

Suddenly, they looked up as someone skidded into view. A boy, who could have been no more than ten stopped before them, eyes hidden behind a shock of dark brown hair.

Thorin looked at him, before his eyes swivelled around, looking for the elf's parents. Kili, however, studied the arrival intently. 'That's not an elf….' He whispered, leaning forwards.

'What? Of course he is, he's here.' Fili grinned.

Kili shook his head. 'No, no look- no pointy ears….' He pointed at the boy's head. Thorin saw his youngest nephew was right- there were no points out of his hair.

'What, how is this possible….' He breathed. He suddenly realised that they had been speaking as if the boy was not there. He gave a small, inexperienced smile. 'Hello?' he ventured.

The boy did not speak.

'Perhaps he cannot speak.' Fili piped up; he leaned forwards, waving, with a broad smiled on his face.

The boy looked on, nonplussed. After a while, he returned the wave.

'There. See, I can converse with it.' Fili sat back, grinning.

'It?' Kili snapped, before taking his turn. 'Can you talk? I am Kili, this is Thorin, and the idiot beside him is named Fili.' He grinned as his brother reached over Thorin and wacked his back.

The boy didn't speak. He only looked on, his eyes now narrowed. The three dwarves sat back and just watched, not knowing what to do.

Suddenly- 'What are you?' the boy snapped, voice high and demanding.

Thorin coughed back a snort. 'So he can speak.' He said, although he didn't much like his tone.

'We are dwarves.' Kili answered, smiling.

'What are dwarves?' the boy asked, stepping closer.

'We are!' Thorin snapped, shaking his head. He suddenly wasn't in the mood for talking.

The boy frowned. 'I've never seen a dwarf before…' he muttered, looking at the three of them in turn.

'What are you?' Fili asked, smiling a little as the boy gave him a confused look.

'I'm a boy.' He replied, as if the answer was obvious.

'Ah.' Fili replied, feeling a little stupid.

'Well, what are you doing here?' Kili asked, standing up. He wished he hadn't- the boy was almost as tall as he was.

'I was adopted by the elves after my…my….' The boy's voice sputtered out.

'I see. Sorry….' Kili gave the boy a smile, giving Thorin a sideways glance. His uncle was frowning, before he stood. 'I'm off to my quarters- you should come too. We need rest before tomorrow.' With that, he hopped off the bench they were sitting on, and trudged away, not giving the boy a second glance.

Kili and Fili exchanged glances. 'We should go….' Fili said, smiling at the boy, who was still stood watching.

'Yes- well, it was nice meeting you, boy.' Kili said, nodding his goodbyes to the kid before him.

'Bye.' The boy replied, before he watched as the two strange creatures walked away.

Before they turned the corner into a new part of the city, Kili suddenly stopped and looked back.

'Hey, kid- what's your name?' he called back.

'Aragorn, my name is Aragorn!' came his reply.

'It was nice meeting you, Aragorn, all the best for the future!' Kili replied, before they started walking again and around the corner, leaving the child behind in their wake.

**I really hope you enjoyed this little fic, it just hit me and I had to write it down!**

**Please review!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**X **


End file.
